Conga the Ape
Conga the Ape is a giant ape who first appears in Mumbo's Mountain on top of an orange tree of which he is very possessive, throwing oranges at anyone who comes near it. He wears a red shirt with black trousers and shoes. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie Conga is the first boss the player encoounters. In order to defeat him and obtain a Jiggy, Banjo and Kazooie must steal an orange by climbing the tree and giving it to Chimpy, a small monkey who is quite fond of the fruits. Chimpy will allow them access to a perch from which Blue Eggs can be fired at Conga, damaging him and eventually forcing him to surrender the glittering jigsaw piece. Another Jiggy can also be obtained from Conga by standing on each of the three blocks around the tree and tricking him into hitting the blocks with oranges, causing them to vanish and reveal a Jiggy when all three have been hit. Banjo-Tooie Conga appears again in ''Banjo-Tooie where he guards the entrance to the Big Top tent in Witchyworld. He will only admit Banjo and Kazooie into the tent if they turn over four Tickets, and if they've learned the Airborne Egg Aming move from Jamjars. Once all requirements are met, Conga runs off and disappears for the remainder of the game. He also acquired a carnival hat and jacket along with his other clothes. The tickets must be collected by defeating each of the four Fruities, the killer slot-machine monsters, around the tent by hitting them with Grenade Eggs, a well-aimed Bill Drill, or by ramming them with the Van transformation. Trivia *Although Conga does not appear in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, he is directly referenced with the Citrus Slick vehicle part, which shoots oranges that slow down other racers. Mumbo Jumbo quotes "Brave Mumbo steal Conga's oranges to invent this." *It is unknown whether he intentionally set up the fight against Mr. Patch in Banjo-Tooie. If so, he presumably did it for revenge. However, if he did it for revenge, the question is why he refuses to let the pair in unless they know Airborne Egg Aiming. *Conga's carnival hat is available as a downloadable accessory for the first Viva Piñata game. *When you are in Mumbo's Mountain and come to his tree in Termite Banjo form, he will call himself "Congo" rather than his real name because it was his beta name. *Conga uses Donkey Kong's sound effects. *Early in the development of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts when it was a remake of the first game (under the tentative title of Banjo X), Conga was going to be self-aware of his defeat in the first game and would change his strategy accordingly.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_R2sCzlT5Uc *Steve Mayles shared Conga's character design from Banjo X (circa 2005), along with three of the character's animations: banjo_x_conga_1.gif|Conga beats his chest banjo_x_conga_2.gif|Conga finds an impromptu snack banjo_x_conga_3.gif|Conga thumps the ground, possibly outraged that his fancy new character design didn't make its way into Nuts & Bolts *The battle against Conga in Banjo-Kazooie was referenced in the SSBU trailer Best Friends, where Banjo-Kazooie alongside Diddy team up to take out a white Donkey Kong with an orange nearby. References Gallery Conga.png File:Ss-banjo-kazooie-xbla-007.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie attacking Conga with Blue Eggs. Conga Speaking.gif|Conga speaking|link= Conga Blinking.gif|Conga blinking|link= File:Bt_conga.png|Conga as he appears in the Character Parade in Banjo-Tooie. File:Conga_BT_icon.png|Conga's talking head icon in Banjo-Tooie. Congo.png|A white-shirted Conga in an early build of Banjo-Kazooie. de:Conga Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Help Category:Heroes Category:Trivia Category:Monkeys Category:Former villains Category:Bosses